Reunión Predestinada
by annebaggins
Summary: Una familia desmembrada, en una ciudad en donde los pecados están a la orden del día.REVIEWS! Malos, buenos, nimporta xD


**_Una Reunión predestinada_**

_Dislaimer ®_

Los personajes que incluiré aquí, en este fic, no me pertenecen; salvo, por supuesto, los que no estén incluidos dentro del comic de Batman o en sus múltiples películas.

Los cambios que he hecho en el argumento están plenamente justificados, y solamente servirán a este fic, o las posibles continuaciones que yo pueda hacer de él. ES UN UNIVERSO PARALELO, con cambios con respecto al original.

Las apariencias de los personajes principales, sobretodo la de el Comisionado James Gordon, pertenecen a la forma que Christopher Nolan le dio en la película "Batman Inicia". Las apariencias de los demás personajes quedan a su plena imaginación y a mis grandes descripciones (modestia aparte xD)

Los capítulos serán cortos, pero trataré de ir actualizando constantemente hasta terminar.

Sin más… a leer.

**Capítulo 1ero** **Tragedia**

Ciudad Gótica estaba convirtiéndose en una gran alma en pena, donde los delincuentes ganaban terreno día a día, a través de prácticas inmorales y corruptas; mientras que las personas de buena fe caían de a poco en las fauces de la mala vida.

Eso lo sabían todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad. Pero, como suele ser costumbre en personas cómodas, dejaban pasar aquellas situaciones desesperantes en pos de no arruinar aún más su vida con problemas sociales.

Eso, de hecho, también lo sabía Richard Frey. Hombre de pocas palabras, avasallado por el destino, y por la vida plagada de disturbios que en Ciudad Gótica se le planteaba a través de los años. Dueño de una fábrica pequeña, y que jamás podría considerarse como próspera; trabajaba día y noche para alimentar a su familia, y para tratar de escalar socialmente en aquella ciudad muerta. Y desde que la maldita malaventura invadió su vida, quizás por primera, quizás por última vez; aquellos pensamientos negativos se cruzaban por su mente cada vez más.

Eso también lo sabía, elementalmente Theresa Frey, esposa de Richard y poseedora de una grave enfermedad terminal. Brindaba a todos sus seres queridos, amor eterno e infinito, pero aún así, comprendía con dolor que los designios divinos no podían ser paralelos a los sentimientos terrenos. Y así murió, a los cuarenta y cinco años, deseándoles ventura a los miembros de su familia, pero sabiendo que no la encontrarían fácilmente, menos aún en una cuna de corrupción tan grande.

Eso también lo sabían Arthur y Katherine Frey, hijos de aquel matrimonio tan poco aventurado y dueños de personalidades un tanto confusas. Quizás por su estado de adolescencia, quizás en consecuencia de su vida tan desestabilizada.

Arthur, un joven de veintitrés años, soñaba en aquellas épocas de juventud, con un típico sueño americano: encontrar una joven bella a quien desposar, poder tener un trabajo digno, y retribuirles a sus padres el cuidado que ellos le habían dado en su niñez, cuidándolos a ellos con dedicación. Por ahora, sólo había podido cumplir con el cuidado de su padre, a medias. Las mujeres no estaban en su sintonía, ninguna de ellas parecía querer entablar ni siquiera diálogo con él; no encontraba trabajo más que en pequeñas labores temporales y paupérrimas; y su madre había muerto, llevándose consigo todo vestigio del cariño fraternal y sincero que podría llegar a tener hacia su padre, por lo que lo cuidaba y aconsejaba, en la medida de lo posible, en la medida en la que sus sentimientos se lo permitían.

No tuvo muchas opciones de auto-superación en aquellos años, por lo que, con el paso del tiempo, comprendió que debía estar inmerso en la propia Gótica, no junto a los estratos idealistas que día a día le rechazaban sus intentos por ser alguien de valor dentro de la "sociedad", sino que dentro de la propia corrupción reinante. No le costó mucho, por cierto, encontrar consuelo y sustento, tal como él lo deseaba.

Más que nada porque su afán de fama y sus ganas de prosperar económicamente a cualquier precio se lo permitían, se encontró cierta vez con Falcone, uno de los líderes de la mafia más importante de Ciudad Gótica, hombre de buen dinero, y de agallas tan grandes que le permitían darse el lujo de apropiarse de a poco de todas las partes de la ciudad.

Se convirtió en sicario, uno de los tantos, pero se sentía feliz. No sólo porque su trabajo generaba ganancias a su bolsillo (ganancias que utilizaba para él y no para el resto de su familia), sino porque también había descubierto que eso le gustaba, el trabajo de matón; bien lejos de aquel sueño americano que lo desvelaba en las noches de adolescencia.

Con el paso del tiempo, el poco amor que sentía hacia su padre, que más que amor parecía obligación, se fue diluyendo. Y la escasa relación que tenía con Katherine, se convirtió en un completo desconocimiento de su parte.

Ella tenía apenas 14 años, estaba en edad de dejar de llamarse niña; pero tampoco poder denominarse adolescente. Sufría por ello, por su tremenda dificultad para crear amistades, y por la falta de Theresa en su vida. Ella la aconsejaba sobre qué caminos tomar en la vida, y ahora estaba sola. A la merced del mundo. A la de aquella ciudad en donde vivía.

La muerte de su madre la afectó de tal manera, que deterioró su salud, volviéndose asmática con el tiempo.

Thomas Wayne (aquel idealista que perecería un año más tarde por un capricho del destino) le confesó a Richard que el asma de su hija era simplemente nervioso, y que con el tiempo, y cuando las heridas sanaran, volvería a respirar con normalidad. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba, y las angustias aumentaban, por lo que la enfermedad de la niña no conseguía remedio. Menos aún ante eventual crisis familiar: hermano ignorado, padre ausente, madre muerta.

Katherine era maltratada por su hermano, cuando éste se acordaba de ella, y hasta muchas veces pretendía que fuera "motivo de diversión" de los muchachos que llevaba a su casa y que querían una muchacha para pasar el rato. Siempre se negaba, y era defendida por su padre, aunque no siempre con la misma suerte, puesto que Arthur había comenzado a elegir los momentos propicios de reunión, y ellos eran cuando su padre no estaba en la casa. Katherine lograba escapar, siempre, con moretones o golpes y cachetazos como trofeos de guerra, por lo cuál, al terminar el suplicio, debía soportar algún que otro ataque de asma, sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

El 31 de mayo no había sido la excepción. Arthur, después de tres jornadas de "trabajo" continuado, regresó a su casa con un par de amigos (con apariencia ruda y grosera) y llamó a gritos a su hermana. Ella no estaba, pues había ido a la preparatoria estatal, como todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, Arthur no recordaba esa pequeña trifulca y continuó gritando el nombre de su hermana un par de veces más.

- Niña malcriada, de seguro está vagueando en medio de la calle –dijo, segundos más tarde, al comprobar que no estaba ni siquiera en su habitación.

- Quizás esté en el colegio –dijo uno de sus dos acompañantes, con voz ronca, y a su vez, bastante infantiloide-. ¿No has dicho que era totalmente diferente a ti y pintaba ser una idealista como muchos en esta ciudad?

- Si, es verdad. Quizás esté estudiando para "ser alguien mejor en el futuro" como dice siempre, ganándose las adulaciones de mi padre… -Suspiró mientras abría la nevera y sacaba tres latas de cerveza-. Pobre niña, no sabe lo que es realmente la vida.

- No te preocupes Arthur –dijo el segundo acompañante-, esta vez sí le mostraremos parte_ elementales _de la vida, aunque se niegue.

- Será toda tuya –respondió Arthur, haciendo movimientos estrambóticos con la lata ya abierta.

Al unísono, los tres rieron. Y no dejaron de hacerlo cuando Richard entró por la puerta de entrada y descubrió atónico pero acostumbrado, como los tres muchachos estaban acomodados en la sala de estar. Dejó las llaves colgadas en el mismo lugar de siempre, y pasó tratando de no pensar en lo que se había convertido su hijo en tan poco tiempo.

- Espero que mi viejo no esté durante mucho tiempo aquí –enfatizó Arthur lo suficientemente alto como para que Richard pudiera escucharlo-, estoy más que harto de tener que soportarlo cuando estamos aquí reunidos, como buenos amigos…

Sintieron los tres entonces, un portazo en la parte de atrás de la casa. Arthur comenzó a reír. Escuchó la puerta del pequeño Fiat 600 que su padre portaba, y cómo él estaba saliendo nuevamente a la calle. Escapando del horror de aquel lugar.

- Ya lo sabe –dijo, cuando su padre se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para no sentir siquiera el ruido del motor alejarse, mientras sus compañeros lo escuchaban con atención-. Sabe que trabajo de matón, y sabe que lo hago para el señor Falcone.

Sus dos compañeros abrieron los ojos cual si fueran platos recién lavados, brillantes y amplios, no dando crédito a lo que oían.

- No puede saberlo –dijo uno de ellos, aún con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. El jefe nos tiene estrictamente prohibido comentar lo que hacemos a los demás, a menos de que ellos quieran seguirnos el juego. Cosa que tu padre es claro que no hará.

- Ya lo sé –respondió Arthur-. Pero sé cómo terminar con esto también. Él está volviéndose viejo, canoso, patético… –relató-. Desvaría mucho últimamente. Ni siquiera a la pobrecita de Katherine la trata como antes… No sería muy difícil simular un accidente… un altercado.

- Realmente das miedo –comentó el compañero que estaba sentado a su derecha-. Pero si el jefe se llegase a enterar de esto, estaría bastante orgulloso de ti. Justamente _este_ –recalcó aumentando el volumen de su hablar- tipo de personas son las que necesitamos para los negocios que el señor nos designa.

- Por supuesto –le respondió Arthur, simulando falsa modestia entremedio, aunque no le saliera-. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que viera con malos ojos, todos y cada uno de los proyectos y trabajos que realizo. Y después de que se atreviera a decirme que daba vergüenza, y que mi madre se sentiría apenada por mí si llegara a verme. Él la dejó morir, no ayudó en nada a su recuperación, con esa personalidad pacata que tiene… -suspiró- no es el indicado para hablarme de ella en ese tono.

Se paró de su asiento, miró a la ventana, y no divisó nada más que a un par de viejas chismosas con las que compartía vecindario desde que nació. Ningún rastro de su hermana.

- Tengo pensado también encargarme de ella –comentó como si sus receptores comprendieran de quien estaba hablando-. Sin su padre… sería una carga para mí durante cuatro años… y lo que menos necesito es eso. Cargas que dificulten mi trabajo. Más teniendo en cuenta la pasión "justiciera" que ella cree tener.

Dio media vuelta y rió un tanto ásperamente, esperando respuesta de sus compañeros. Pero sin recibirla.

- ¿Qué les sucedes ahora? –espetó, comenzando a vociferar y sin importarle quién o cómo pudieran escucharlo-. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú –y señaló al regordete de su derecha- quien me dijo que nadie debería saber de qué trabajo y para quién lo hago? Ella también lo sabe, por más pequeña e indefensa que sea. Tanto extraña a su madre… gracias a mí volverá a verla.

Ambos compañeros resignaron todo tipo de negación con respecto a su idea. Sabían que si Falcone se enteraba de que ellos eran encubridores de lo que Richard y Katherine sabían, los mandaría al paredón a todos y cada uno, sin excepción. Ahora que eran testigos de la situación no tenía más que ayudar a Frey a callar sus evidencias.

Katherine, que estaba detrás de la puerta principal desde que su hermano comenzara a gritar, mochila a cuestas después de una mañana sobrecargada de estudios y trabajos; bajó la mano, que estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta con desgano; y echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el centro comercial… en intersección con la farmacia más antigua de Ciudad Gótica.

Lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y a medida que despegaba los pies del suelo, a zancadas, iban saliéndose de éste para comenzar a volar por el aire. El señor Keen, jefe farmacológico de gran respeto entre sus pares, al verla entrar intentó quitarle alguna declaración sobre la lágrimas, y sobre su rostro sombrío.

- No es nada –explicó ella, entre bocanadas de aire irregulares-. Solamente necesito un aireador.

Keen, rápidamente, aunque enojado por tan poca exposición de los hechos (siempre era bueno para el negocio –sea cuál fuere- exponer entre clientes los problemas ajenos), le tendió el objeto y Katherine lo sujetó con tanta fuerza como le fue posible. Salió rápidamente del lugar y aspiró profundamente. El alcanfor reconfortó sus pulmones, pero no su alma. Estaba claro que su vida era un infierno. Pero no por culpa de su padre, ni por la falta de su madre, sino por culpa de la ciudad en la que vivían. Por culpa de la gente enferma que en ella habitaba.

Caminó pesadamente hacia la plaza de la ciudad, desprolija y sin árboles frondosos, pero con bancos lo suficientemente reconfortantes como para sentarse a pensar. A pensar y a llorar. No creía merecer esa vida, ni esa familia, ni esa soledad. No creía que Ciudad Gótica la mereciera a ella.

Bueno, espero comentarios. Todavía no apareció NINGUN personaje principal del comic, ya lo sé. Pero ya lo harán.

Suerte y reviewenn xDD

((.Anne.))


End file.
